CARTOON ADVENTURE SEASON 1
by cammyman32
Summary: ME AND THE GANG HEAD TO THE WORLD OF CARTOONS MAKING A RUCKS (SHOWS INCULED THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, REAGLAUR SHOW, DAN VS, GRAVITY VENTURE TIME,AND MUCH MORE.) RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1 THE PROLOUGE OR POLIT?

cammyman32

Presents

cartoon adventure

Episode 1: THE PROLOUGE OR POLIT!?

* * *

(hello and welcome to the first fanfic I have ever made, in this endless series me and my roomate gang go to the world of cartoons to see all your favourite kids and adult cartoons and to make a lot of ruckus).

In the pretty city of new york city, me,mark,karl,yamios, and shane started to grow their ideas and think of new things to do. They were just sitting around one day when, out of the blue, i had an idea to start a gang. Everyone was thrilled with the idea.

i had been taking acoustic singing lessons since they got back from a fire scene yesterday, mark was a video game lord as well as pizza ordering, yamios was secretly teaching himself logos over the years, lopro actually knew electric guitar really well, and shane had been posting new ads on you-tube for 45 minutes since the idea second.

Then they brainstormed ideas for the band name. Possible names included vomit Puke, Artery damage, and kidney Infection. Mr orley suggested the name not so disgusting they are known as today: worldwide.

Then they started recording their first album. They had no professional recording equipment, but karl knew how to audio record and burn it onto CDs.

Though they had no professional recording equipment, you couldn't tell by listening to it. They were so good that it sounded as if it ___was _made with professional equipment.

(the album inculed some pardoys of songs by Bruno Mars and the wanted and a song called world wide in new York city and a song called where here to cause chaos with some references to one way or the other im gonna find you)

The album took less than a month to record. The gang then performed their first concert and sold 15,000 copies of CDs the first night, also that night they got a record contract, which they signed. They didn't like the music they were coming up with (So what?).

But they had some problems. They needed 2 electric guitar players, and hadn't learned that yet. Also, they needed some voices for certain metal covers.

"I suggest we call Tom and larry," I said.

"And who are they exactly?" lopro asked .

" there brothers," i said shamefully.

"What?" screamed lopro. "those guys are total jerks! I'd rather rip my jaw off than see them again!"

"Look," said i bitterly, "When they get here, I'll set up a proper introduction. Until then, I don't want to here you say you hate them."

i then call Tom and larry. Tom answers. 2 hours later, they arrive in tom's blue sports car 300C with his brother. His appearance had changed since they last saw him, now having spikey hair and new clothes. Larry has smooth hair and green clothes.

After a month of rehearsing, they advertised their first movie on the record label. More than 4500,5300 people came, though over 4500,5300 tickets were sold. The other half had to stay in the parking none of them knew what was happening in the cinema when the movie stopped.

But the 4500,5300 inside the stadium do know. And so do I.

Yep, I, cameron henderson, am a main member for the band, along with my medium brother, Alex, and my 2 favourite teachers from 7th grade, Gary (a geography teacher) and Jeremy (a words teacher). There's also our mouth watering chef, Pitch.

I handle the day, alex handles the guns (don't ask why), Gary loads and unloads equipment, and Jeremy is instrument tech.

Pitch is our epic chef. He cooks chicken that are still fresh, which is why im rarley seen at fast food restaurants.

So anyway, the movie started OK. The plot was an action thriller abot 4 great heros travling across the world to find a missing comic cover (War of the humans), which still sounded like the studio version. But about halfway through the movie, 4 arrows, which were hung from the stage as decorations, fell from the stage due to a pyrotechnics misfire. One hit mark in his left eye, and the other 2 stabbed both of karl's eyes out. They screamed bloody murder, which yamios thought was hilarious, until, for reasons unknown, yamios's pupils dialated and took up both of his eyeballs completely. yamios then took out a mirror, looked at himself, and liked what he saw.

The same can't be said for Tom, though. One of the lights shined in his eyes, changing it to completely black. He now looks like the tom from eddsworld.

A similar fate happened to lopro, as a light shined in his hair, burning a bit of it. He is a bit baldish now and has 64 out of 100 precaint.

What about me? i was chillin' backstage. When i saw what happened he tried to shut down the movie. mark was still dumb at this point, so he shocked himself because he had no idea what he was doing.

Worried? Don't be. All the electricity went straight to his brain, giving him information even Einstein didn't know. Now, over 10,00 times smarter, he was able to shut down the movie.

* * *

Now, 5 years later, world-wide is the most popular gang in united kingdom,united states of amercia,japan,canda,and south amercia. They are also the meudist moneyed(___Cover _band). And the most bizarre(gangs in general) , because what you are about to read is the craziest adventure ever. But I can't tell you now. I got to clean the drums.


	2. chapter 1 THE ROOMATES

cammyman32

Presents

cartoon adventure

Episode 1: THE ROOMATES

As I mentioned last time, I was going to tell you about our bizarre adventure. I still can't tell you that, because I feel it is important to tell you about the ROOMATES members and employees first. So here goes.

CAMERON HENDERSON is one big kfc fan, mainly lazy. He also does video games, and if a certain person is singing, he takes over their instrument (for example, tom plays bass. When he sings, shane does bass). He is the smartest of the group, only slightly smarter than shane. He has medium red hair, many times, he hops over to kfc, and listens to music . His skin is still peach. His voice sounds like a normal human's vocie. He wears a red yellow bule t-shirt with epic hd sleeves and a cool face.(he his is the main roomate of the story.) (resembling usa's) on the chest over a white long sleeve shirt. He also wears blue baggy jeans and black Converse One Stars.

Mark halt likes epic 3d hd monster movies, model kits, and video games. In fact, he can usually be seen playing any game on NES, SNES, Genesis, CDI, 3DO, N64, and Playstation,and xbox and wii u with He is usually the one who gets us out of difficult situations. He is also the second strongest in the group, only beaten in strength by Tom.

shane is the youtuber of the roomates, and also got his name by subscribing to shane dawnson. He always talks with a epicnes (similar to Nathan Explosion of Dethklok, but more like Chris Barnes of Cannibal Corpse on _The Bleeding_), and is the greatist and coolest member of the band, due to his looks and his pet, Professor Pete, which is a living huge head. His hair is long and white, with the hair on his forehead dyed blood red. He has a shaved mainly beard, His fingernails are black. He wears a black and white t-shirt with a skull on the chest and spiked bands on his wrists. He also wears dark blue jeans and spiked boots.

karl likes science, inventing things, and gory stuff. Though he is 2nd smartest, he isn't practical or simple with solutions, as he makes his inventions to solve problems, but most of the time cause more problems. He is addicted to the medieval times, cigarettes, and Proffesor Pete. He scares little kids and elderly people. He also owns a medieval collection. The band calls it "morbid sh*t".

yaimios, though not the smartest, is the most reasonable. He always suggests a solution to problems that would end it right there, though no one ever listens to him because they all think it's "too easy". He is almost never seen without a beer in his hands, and he drinks a variety of them. For obvious reasons, he is never 100% sober, though, due to how much he drinks, he is never drunk enough to be unaware of the world around him, or to forget the previous day.

Tom Thomson is larry's older brother. He is the lead guitarist. His voice sounds like and looks like tom (eddsworld). He has long spikey hair and an shaved gottae. His left eye is green, and his right eye is blue, which is why he wears sunglasses 85% of the time. He wears fingerless gloves, a leather jacket over a white tank top, blue jeans, and biker is the oldest member, and the strongest(Hell, he's the strongest and most epicest guy in the whole _world!)_. His hobbies/interests include riding his Harley, reading yamios's Playboys, and being loyal to the roomate Gang,He is heavily tattooed on his arms. His tattoos are his favorite bands' logos (Aeon, Cannibal Corpse, Decapitated, Metallica, Slayer, Judas Priest, etc.), flaming skulls, and gore. During the guitar solos of the songs they play at concerts, he rips his shirt off, he drives the van

Issac leson (pronounced, "You suck") is the band's bassist. he is british and old. he is famous for reading half of the world's books. His hair is curly and gray. He has a Many people mistake him for an old Mexican. He has huge black eyebrows and white eyes, like Russel from Gorillaz. He wears a suit with a thumbs up sign on it, baggy camo pants, and black boots.

larry is not the dumbest, though he easily believes whatever bullsh*t lopro tells him. He has nothing better to do than hang out with lopro or fix his bike. He is also a bit of a car drvier (That's an understatement). Though the band covers Death Metal,he is the only one in the band that hates mark (The other like him well). he now owns the deed to the science factory, so he gets free chemicals that he shares with the band, though mark has to pay $10 to have one. he has brown smooth hair, green stripey upper clothes and grey stripey clothes.

lopro Chikneg (sound like "chicken egg") is the band's rhythm guitarist. His voice is like Thomas Lindberg's (At The Gates), and he always speaks in third person. His hair is the longest in the band, and it is brown. He has a brown goatee, though when he is surprised, angry, or doing a double take, his eyes appear white, like 2D from Gorillaz. He wears a black shirt with a red sillohette of Satan's head, black shorts, and diamond studded black is the laziest of the band. He doesn't know the difference between a walking and runing (LOL). He is obsessed with farming, Black Metal, weed, and women, though he is the second one who can get a girlfriend. He thinks this is because he's too good for them, but it is actually because he is embarrassing to be with.

Mr. olrey is the band's manager. He used to be their teacher at school, but he was the worst teacher in the world. On your first day with him, you were lucky if you lived to see lunch. His class constantly changed because of this. The truth is, he can't help but bring death to most around him. He used to be the world's best marine, because no one could spend an entire day with him. If you run into him, you best walk away ASAP.

I cammymman32 is the writer of this storie,i am the guy who works on epic ideas on my youtube channel, and clean the instruments once a week. I am obsessed with video games, and am either doing that or on the computer watching stupid videos on YouTube. My YouTube name is cameron henderson, and I will be using it to help me with this series.

Jeremy is a instrument tech. He spends a lot of his time practicing for marathons, and always wears his running gear and "Tough Mudder" sweatband. He also is a math teacher at new york university. He, in my opinion, could also be a comedian.

Gary is the loader and unloader of our equipment at trips and holidays. He wears a white button-up shirt and red tie, dress pants, and dress shoes. He is usually seen watching the Discovery channel, as he is a science teacher. He is very muscular.

Jonny "2x4" Smith is our producer and is leader of the roomates. He is also a successful club DJ and drug dealer. He is always high on cocaine. He always wears his headphones (They are specially designed by lopro to help him hear, as he lost his ears in a knife fight, though he tends to forget to turn it on).

My medium brother, Alex, handles the guns, because he is obsessed with guns. He wears glasses and is kind of geeky, as he is in to sci-fi and Star Wars.

Finally, Pitch, our chef. Our _cool _chef. He cooks meat . I have always had his cooking.

Well, that's all I have time for. I'm going kentucky fried chicken


	3. THE BEGING OF THE ADVENTUREHELL! YEAH?

cammyman32

Presents

Cartoon adventure

Episode 3: The Beginning

I know I've only been delaying the inevitable for the past 2 episodes, but that stuff was important! But now that I've got that established, here we go.

It was just a normal morning (if you can call it that) in NEW YORK CITY at THE GANG's ADPARTMENT. Gary, Jeremy and I just got back from Wal-Mart.

"Boy, I am bushed," said Jeremy. "How come shopping is so stupid? I mean, look, I got all this stuff, what do I do with it?"

"Well," said Gary, "Normally I'd throw it in the garbage and throw a Molotov cocktail at it, but this stuff is for KARL's portal to another dimension."

"His what?" asked Jeremy.

"It's what he's been working on all year!" I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm AND cameron are going to play my new game: Saint's Row: The Third!"

Meanwhile, in the recording room, karl was putting the finishing touches on the machine.

"How much longer?" said yamios. "I can't wait to see what we are like in the second dimension."

"Probably the opposite of what we are: popular, have $450, normal," said karl.

"Why are we doing this if you know it already?" asked yamios.

"Because," said karl, "The second dimension is brutal! It would be ready now if GARY AND JEREMY WOULD GET IN HERE!"

"We're here, karl," said Gary and Jeremy in unison, as they were suddenly in the room.

karl takes Jeremy's bag first and looks inside. "A bag of Doritos?" he asked.

"I was hungry. Couldn't help myself," said Jeremy.

karl then checks Gary's bag.

"Alright!" he exclaims, and pulls the object out of the bag shows it to everyone in the room.

"AA batteries?" asked yamios, confused.

"Batteries are metal!" said Tom, sitting on the couch strumming his solid black Gibson Explorer. "Because they are one of the few non-living things that get to die!"

"That's fine," said yamios, "But why did Gary have to buy them? We got plenty."

"Yeah, but _these _batteries last 4 years!" said karl excitedly.

"What, are you planning to live there?" joked yamios.

"No," said karl, "Just visit from time to time." Then karl put in the batteries and turned on the machine, which, by the way, looked like a projector. It projects the portal.

"Ready, everyone?" announced karl.

"Now?" cameron (me) shouted. "I just started playing."

"Hey, we'll be back in a couple of hours, dude," said mark.

"OK," cameron said. "C'mon, Al."

"Why do _I _have to come?" shouted lopro.

"You'd rather stay here with Pitch, the cool Chef?" cameron said.

"Your right, cameron, I'm coming," said lopro.

We all went through the portal, and were surprised by what we saw.

"A basic bedroom?" asked a confused alex.

"2 beds," said mark. "Must be Tom and yamios's room."

"What?" yelled a shocked yamios. "We don't sleep in the same room!"

"Well, you two are the most likely to sleep in the same room," said mark.

"Also note that one of the beds is just a trampoline with a blanket and pillow," said karl.

"Hmm…" wondered mark. "Trampoline for bed…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Tom and larry, "Where are all the posters? Both of our rooms' walls are covered in posters. There's none here!"

"Actually," said mark, "There is one poster in here, and it's for a band called 'Fist Pump'"

"Hmm…" wondered mark. "Fist Pump poster…"

"Never heard of them," said Tom. "And I thought that my second dimension counterpart would be relatively the same as me."

"Guys," said mark, "I think there might be some sort of connection with the trampoline bed and the 'Fist Pump' poster."

"Figure it out later!" yelled yamiois. "I'm gonna get a beer."

yamios left the room and started to go down the stairs. But about half way down, he saw the strangest sight since Nazz's Head on a dinosaur's body (_One + One = Ed_ reference): a giant blue jay and a raccoon playing video games.

yamios quickly jogged back to the bedroom. He asked Tom, "Am I drunk?'

"When are you not?" responded Tom.

Tom suddenly saw a basic black guitar. "Wow, cheap guitar," he said. "Let's see what it sounds like."

Tom plugged in the guitar, turned the amp on, and played a single chord. The guitar was so loud every window in the house broke.

"Wow," said a wobbly Tom, "How loud was that?"

"About as loud as we have it for concerts," said mark.

"Really?" asked Tom. "That loud?"

"You always wear earplugs at concerts, Tom," said cameron.

Suddenly, the door opens. It was the blue jay and raccoon.

We all stared at each other in silence. Tom broke the silence saying, "So I guess I'm the bird, and lorry's the raccoon."

"You can't call me that anymore," said larry, "As we are exactly the same height!"

"I think they are Gary and I," said Jeremy. "I'm the bird!"

"No, I am," said Gary.

"I AM!" yelled Jeremy.

"**I AM**!" yelled Gary.

"Knock it off!" commanded mr orley. "It's none of us! This is Mordecai and Rigby, the two protagonists of _Regular Show_."

"That's right," said Mordecai. "How'd you know?"

"We're real worlders. I'm cameron, and This is mark, karl, yamios, Tom, larry, lopro`, Alex, Gary, and Jeremy."

"How'd you get here?" yelled Rigby meanly.

"Well, our plan was to build a portal to the second dimension, but it seems it brought us here into the cartoon universe instead," said karl.

"Hey," said karl, "Do you think you could help us secure lodging?"

"What?" said yamios. "I thought we were only going to be a couple of hours!"

"There's a family in Elmore that might let you in," said Mordecai.

"I don't think anyone anywhere would invite a random person from the street in their house," said Tom. "It's like allowing a kid to go to the adult film section at Mr. Movies."

"Look, when you get there, tell them I sent you," said Mordecai.

"karl, Alex, Gary, Jeremy," said mark, "Go back to the studio and pack whatever it is you want to bring with you. I'll go see if we can bring our van here."

We all left to pack. Yamios said, "Thank you, birdman."

larry and tom went downstairs. larry asked, "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

tom said, "I'm afraid this isn't a dream, bro. It feels more like a nightmare."

5 minutes later, we were on the highway to Elmore. We were in the van it was grey and the roof had a lookout and relaxing spot and The Gang's logo is on both sides.

"…and I find tomato juice always gives me a rash," said Gary.

"Thanks, Gary, I think I'll skip dinner tonight," said Jeremy.

"Why?" Cameron asked. "You aren't eating salty,juicy chicken tonight."

"I'd rather," said Jeremy.

The trip from the park to Elmore took only about 20 minutes. I thought it would be at least an hour.

We parked our van in front of a little blue house. alex walked up to ring the door bell, but yamios tackled him and said, "Are you nuts?"

lopro tapped on the window a couple of times, and larry tackled him as well.

"yamios," said larry, "How do you expect to get in without using the door?"

"Simple," said yamios, "Well set up a spinning chair ride, just like when we made up the story about the Mucky Boys [_Eds-Aggerate _reference]."

tom chuckled out loud. "Mucky Boys. Maybe that should've been our band name."

"Nah," said cameron, "Not metal enough."

We set up a chair ride with an easy chair, conveniently located on the curb across the street. yamios sat in it, sipping a margarita from who knows where.

"OK, mark, push the chair!" said Eddy.

mark gave a strong push. Eddy said "What the f*ck was that? C'mon, mark, **PUSH!**"

mark gave a much very very very very stronger push this time; yamios was spinning around 100 times a second!

"Wow," said Tom, "Maybe I should've stayed home all those years."

yamios was clearly enjoying the ride, as you could here a "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The rope holding the chair was starting to break.

"Where will it crash?" asked Tom.

"Given the position of the chair when it started…" began karl.

"CRASH!" went the chair as it flew of the spinning laundry hanger.

"…right at the window to the left of the door," finished karl.

"Whooo! Let's do that again!" hollered yamios, as he fainted from the chair and landed flat on his stomach, right in front of Gumball and Darwin.

"Uh… What just happened?" asked Gumball.

"Are you OK, mister?" asked Darwin, poking yamios's face, which looked totally stupid.

"Is who OK?" asked Nicole, Gumball's mom, as she walked in the room after hearing the crash. Of course she wasn't going to take it lightly.

After seeing the damage, Nicole stormed outside and saw us all telling Tom about the Mucky Boys.

"…and then," said mark, "yamios and I made funny noises! And then-"

"Sounds like fun," said Nicole meanly. "But smashing windows doesn't!"

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Watterson," said Tom. "How's the family?"

Nicole went into a long lecture. "I don't know how you know our last name, but I want you dangerous hoodlums out of our neighborhood! You could've killed my children! And I can't afford a repair to the house…"

No one was really listening to her, especially mark, who was listening to Billy Idol on his IPod. I guess he couldn't take it anymore, because he chugged the rest of his Miller Lite and smashed the bottle on her head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, thank god," said Kevin. "She sounded just like my mother."

"karl," said cameron, "Take Nicole upstairs and put her to bed. Everyone else, come with me. We're renovating the basement."

The rest of that evening was fairly "normal", like at home. cameron was playing Saints Row the third, tom and larry were debating over whether or not losing a limb could kill you, mark and karl were watching yamios's shrunken head eat, and the rest were playing Rock Band (Alex rocks at vocals). The only thing that was different was dinner (We ordered pizza).

The next morning, Nicole woke up (who doesn't?), thinking she had a weird dream. She went to take a shower, only to see Richard, Gumball's dad, Anais, Gumball's sister, and Darwin waiting outside.

"Again?" she sighed. "Every day this week Gumball's been hogging the shower! I'm this close to running in there and forcing him out of-"

"Good morning, family," announced Gumball, suddenly walking out of his bedroom. "If you're all out here, who's in the shower?"

Everyone stood there with a confused look on their faces, though no one was as confused as Nicole. She barged into the bathroom, and saw a silhouette in the shower singing "Hotel California".

Nicole quickly opened the curtain and saw Tom washing his hair.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my shower, much less my house?" asked Nicole, shocked.

"**Shower power, bay-bee!**" shouted Tom enthusiastically.

Nicole closed the curtain immediately and ran out of the bathroom.

"I must still be dreaming," she said, and went downstairs. The rest of the family looked at each other, confused.

Halfway down the stairs, she saw smoke coming from the kitchen. She rushed down to see what was on fire.

"You haven't lived till you've tried one of my omelets!" exclaimed yamios. "You were out of butter, so I used peanut butter instead."

Nicole looked for a moment like she was going to be sick. Then Gary came to her and said, "Fresh coffee and morning paper to start your day?"

Suddenly, mark came up through the kitchen floor.

"Hey," he said, "You wouldn't happen to have any toilet paper i could borrow? Oh, can i borrow that sink?" He's pointing at the kitchen sink[Yes, this whole thing was a r_ambling Ed _reference].

"**Who are you!**" she screamed.

"I'm Gary," said Gary. "The guy in the shower is Tom, the guy making omelets is yamios, the guy wacthing TV is cameron, and the guy in the floor is mark. The rest of us are in the basement."

Nicole was surprised and mad at the same time. "The rest of y-What are you doing in my house?" she said.

"Some bird named Mordecai sent us here," answered cameron behind.

"I don't believe that for even a second!" she shouted. "I'm going to call him right now!"

"Ask him if he happens to have any cheese," said yamios.

She dialed the number, and Mordecai answered, who at the time, was eating breakfast (I assume).

"Hello," he said.

"Did you send some long haired men to my house?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"BULLSH*T!" she screamed as she hung up the phone. "I want you out of my house by noon today!"

"Noon?" asked cameron. "What time is it now?" He checked his watch. "8:00? Looks like plenty of time to rehearse."

"Rehearse what?" asked Nicole.

cameron grabbed a megaphone. "**ATTENTION EVERYONE**," he said, "**TIME TO REHEARSE**!"

mark ducked back to the basement, Gary jumped in after him. yamios turned off the stove and jumped into the hole as Tom ran down, jumped in the hole, and shouted, "REHEARSING TIME, YEAH!"

"Make yourself decent this time, bro," said cameron as he climbed in the hole.

"Wait, what are you rehearsing?" Nicole shouted down the hole.

"Come down and see," cameron shouted back up. By all means, she does.

When she landed, she saw what we've done to the basement: there was a hot tub in the floor in the center of the room, close to the arcade. There was also a kitchen and dining room, about 20 bedrooms, 10 in use, a recording room, a home theater, 5 bathrooms, a kfc restaurant, a mcdonalds restaurant, a burger king restaurant, and a rehearsal stage.

"What did you do to my basement?" she screamed.

"We turned it into a recording studio," said cameron.

"So… you're a band?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah," said tom. What did you think we were, a bunch of hippies?"

"Well, when you finish," she said, "I want you to-" At that moment, they started playing when are we teenagers (karl's on vocals, yamios's not playing an instrument). "…get…"

The next 20 seconds were spent playing that song. When the song ended, Nicole said, "That actually sounded pretty good."

"Hell yeah, it does," exclaimed larry. "It sounds just like the recording."

Nicole finishes. "I'm sorry about my yelling, you can stay, provided you aren't a distraction."

"You won't even know we're here," said cameron.

Nicole gives them a little smile, and heads back upstairs.

"Uh, cameron," said yamios, "Whenever someone says that, the person would know they were here, in an annoying way."

"Luckily," said cameron, "This doesn't apply here."

"You're right, Kevin," said yamios, and they started another song.


End file.
